


The Love and Times of the CIA

by StarDuckie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: BAMF Skye | Daisy Johnson, CIA AU, DON'T READ IF YOU LIKE WARD, Daisy is so gay, F/F, Grant Ward is not a good person, I don't know, Is this a slow burn?, No Smut, i'm not writing that, maybe? - Freeform, morsecode, one sided BioQuake mentioned, so is Bobbi, warning Grant Ward Hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarDuckie/pseuds/StarDuckie
Summary: Grant Ward is the CIA's hotshotDaisy Johnson is the true best of the CIAJemma Simmons is the friendly Biochemist and Daisy's roommateLeo Fitz is the quiet engineer and Jemma Simmons' Lab partnerAntonie Tripplett is Ward's old partner and a really nice guyBobbi Morse is the cute agent down the hall
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie & Bobbi Morse, Bobbi Morse/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Lance Hunter & Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson & Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Skye | Daisy Johnson & Antoine Triplett
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how long this will be. Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> I DO NOT LIKE GRANT WARD DON'T READ IF YOU DO

Daisy Johnson had just been reassigned to be stationed at Langley. She had decided to move into the apartment building that quite a few of the agents lived at. It was a short bus ride from the main base. Daisy had gotten her team assignment team 616 it included Jemma Simmons who she had met at the Academy. Leopold Fitz who was practically attached to Jemma’s hip then. The three of them had been fast friends even if Jemma and Fitz were both in Sci-tech and She was in Operations. Antoine Tripplett was also on the team he was nice when she met him a few years back. He had gone to one of Coulson and May’s dinner that they hosted he was related to someone Daisy didn’t know who and Finally Grant Ward. Ugh. He was the poster boy of the CIA but anyone who worked with him knew he was an asshole. Correction Sexist asshole.

Daisy grabbed the box and two bags she had brought with her she had decided to move in with Jemma since she offered. She didn’t have a ton of stuff since May and Coulson’s house was close by. They retired and just never moved out of the area. She knocked on the door. 136. Jemma opened the door that British accent Daisy loved so much humming in the air. Daisy walked into the small apartment. It was two bedrooms which were nice Jemma had decorated it nicely with those little biscuits her mom made sitting out on the counter. Daisy set her box down and Jemma gave her a quick hug.

“It's so great that we get to work together,” Jemma said

“Especially since you know who will be there,” Jemma said quietly

“Ward is an asshole but we can deal with him,” Daisy said

“I think Fitz and I would love to see a fight between the two of you”

“you better be betting money on me,” Daisy said

“Of course,” Jemma said closing the door.

“What I would give to beat up Ward” Daisy said

“Well unfortunately he is our boss so you can’t”

“And that is the greatest tragedy in the world”

“Not the time you dropped a plate of my mum’s biscuits into my chemistry project?”

“I correct my statement that was worse,” Daisy said they both smiled.

“I left the other room empty apart from the furniture that was already there sorry I picked a room first I just got here so…” Jemma was rambling she did that a lot

“Jemma it's fine I don’t really care which room I have,” Daisy said

“Okay good do you need help getting anything from your car? I’m not very strong but Agent Tripplett is a few doors down”

“Nope this is everything I brought I still have some stuff at my parent's house but I can get that at any time” May and Coulson had practically adopted her when she had left the military.

“Okay well I am going to fill out some paperwork let me know if you need anything,” Jemma said sitting down on the little couch.

“Okay Jemma see you later,” Daisy said she picked up her stuff and headed to the undecorated bedroom. She glanced into Jemma’s room it was covered in Science posters a few pictures from the academy some of her and Fitz a few of Jemma’s family. She kept walking and looked around the room. There wasn’t much in the room a small chest of drawers a double bed a small desk. There was a small closet. Daisy set her stuff down and got to work on setting up the room. A few hours later the room was semi decorated a nice rug on the floor a few pictures from when she was in the army with her division that became like a family a few of her time at the academy. There were a few of when May and Coulson and her had gone to Tahiti. Her hula girl she had gotten as a little kid sitting on the top of her desk with a little bead bracelet Jemma had made her years ago. Daisy finally plugged in her laptop she walked back into the living space.

“Oh Hi Daisy I was just about to make some tea would you like some?”

“I’m afraid I have to do my Laundry right now but maybe later”

“Okay, do you know where the laundry is?”

“I think so,” Daisy said she grabbed the small bag of laundry she had.

“Your key is on the counter,” Jemma said Daisy grabbed her key and headed to the laundry room. She managed to get there. Someone else was there. Daisy just moved to put her laundry in there were only two washers luckily one was open she put her clothes in. She checked her pocket before realizing she didn’t have any change. The stranger just put a few coins into the machine. Daisy looked up to see who it was. It was a woman with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

“Hi I’m Bobbi Morse”  
“Daisy Johnson nice to meet you”

“I haven’t seen you around did you just move in?”

“Yeah just a few hours ago”

“You work for the CIA?”

“Yeah, you?”

“Yeah”

“What unit do you live in?”

“137 how about you”

“136 nice to meet you neighbor”

“Nice to meet you too”

“Thanks for the change I guess I didn’t think about it,” Daisy said apologetically 

“All good” Bobbi said. God those blue eyes were making the butterflies in her stomach do loopie loops

“Well I’m going to go back to my apartment for a bit enjoy your evening,” Daisy said

“you too,” Bobbi said Daisy walked out of the laundry room.


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Morning  
Daisy got ready for work she headed out of her room. Simmons was getting ready a cup of tea Daisy made herself a cup of coffee.  
“Good morning Jemma how did you sleep?”  
“Good how about you?”  
“Pretty good ready to go?”  
“Just waiting on you,” Jemma said Daisy checked to make sure she had her badge. A few minutes later they walked out of their apartment and headed to the main base. It was Daisy’s first time going into this team so Jemma leads the way. They arrived at the room that held the 4 desks for the team members Fitz was sitting at his desk talking animatedly with Trip about something. Trip acted like he knew what was happening but no one really knows what goes on inside the brains of FitzSimmons. Trip stood up and walked over to Daisy and Simmons.  
“Hey Girl long time no see”  
“Good to see your trip how you been?”  
“Pretty good how about you?”  
“Pretty good,” Daisy said  
“That’s good” Ward came out of his office.  
“ugh they gave me a women specialist I asked for the good agents,” Ward said Trip rolled his eyes at Daisy so that Ward couldn’t see Daisy just cocked an eyebrow.  
“Well I guess I’m stuck with you so get to work,” Ward said before storming off to his office. Daisy set her things down on the unclaimed desk.  
“So what are you working on right now?”  
“We got a bomb case got to figure out where it came from and what’s it made of”  
“You know a lot about bombs right Daisy,” Jemma said. Yeah if you call almost getting blown up by them knowing a lot about them then Daisy was, by all means, a master.  
“Yeah so what do you know so far?”  
“I think it was a cell phone bomb”  
“Okay, those are pretty common what’s so special about this one?”  
“It has these weird markings on it I think it's German”  
“You think they are using old german bombs? From like world war 2?” Trip said looking at Fitz’s screen  
“I’m saying we shouldn’t rule it out as a theory,” Fitz said  
“Do you know how to read German Daisy?   
“No, I don’t I mean bits and pieces but not stuff like this” Daisy said looking closer  
“Does anyone know someone who can read German?”  
“I think Agent Morse might they work right next door” Trip said  
“Well can we ask them?” Jemma said  
“Yeah, come on Daisy,” Trip said he grabbed the picture. Daisy followed Trip out of the room they knocked on team 712’s door. A man opened the door.  
“Trip?”  
“Hey Hunter we need Bobbi’s help with something”  
“Okay” Hunter let them into the room. Bobbi was sitting at a desk looking at something on the monitor there were three bouquets sitting on the empty desk.  
“Who are the Flowers from today Morse?” A large man said at the desk across from Bobbi’s  
“Jameson, Kitridge, and Smith. Why do guys keep sending me flowers I don’t even like them.” Bobbi said returning to her work.  
“Because most of the guys here have no time to socialize and you are attractive for an agent,” the man said  
“Ugh Men Mack why,” Bobbi said before noticing Daisy and Trip.  
“Daisy Johnson right?” Bobbi said   
“Yeah”  
“What’s up?”  
“Um we need someone who can read German,” Daisy said kind of awkwardly  
“Well luckily for you I read german. What do you need me to read?” Trip handed her the picture.  
“A serial number,” Bobbi said she pulled out a pen and paper.  
“Let's see H-650-14-46-18 I think”  
“Thank you,” Trip said  
“No problem,” Bobbi said handing them the papers back.  
“Have a good day” Daisy said  
“You too,” Bobbi said smiling at the two of them. Daisy and Trip both left the room. All Daisy could think was. I am so Gay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly just setting up plot stuff sorry.

They made it back to their desks. The four of them crowded around Fitz's desk.  
“So we got the translation from Bobbi” Trip said   
“What did it say?” Fitz said pulling up the catalog on his computer.  
“H-650-14-46-18” Trip said Fitz typed it into the catalog.  
“H those are the German bombs but not just any they are the Hydra Advanced ones right” Daisy stated  
“The Nazi’s failed technology division?” Trip asked  
“They didn’t fail they had to be shut down they out shown the regular army’s weaponry and the guy in charge. Herr Schmidt got too much of an ego and didn’t want to share his weaponry he got killed but no one knew how to operate or create the weaponry and few could operate it.” Daisy said  
“What did they do with it?”  
“Well, it's believed originally they buried all of it including the scientists and engineers that worked on the weapons. They destroyed the few factories that Hydra had. But”  
“But what?” Fitz said  
“Back in the ’80s some people found the weaponry dug it up most of it goes missing from there a few bombs resurface in the 2000’s a gun resurfaced a few years ago but none of the other weaponry has been found”  
“So there are tons of weapons that went missing 40 years ago that are in the hands of people possibly bad people?” Trip said  
“Yeah when I was in the Army we chased a lot of groups around right before I left there was a small group that was just barely on the radar call Hydra I wasn’t able to do much research on it and, to be honest, I forgot about it”  
“When was that?”  
“4 years ago,” Daisy said  
“So It's possible it grew?” Trip said  
“Yes that’s a possibility,” Daisy said looking down  
“So we need to find anything on Hydra from ww2 now and a trace of it on the internet” Trip said  
“Agreed” Simmons said Fitz nodded his head.  
“What are we going to tell Ward?”  
“As far as he is concerned we are just doing our normal jobs,” Trip said  
“We will need someone with a higher clearance than us to check some of the files,” Simmons said  
“You are all Level 5 correct?” Trip said   
“Yep,” Daisy said  
“I think we should start with getting the files we have accesses to then we can start creating a case and bring it to someone with a higher level” Trip said  
“Okay, we are probably going to need someone more skilled at researching through files than me to help us because I can but two is always better than one,” Daisy said  
“I know I guy or well Gal” Trip said  
“Who?” Simmons said  
“Follow me,” Trip said he headed toward the door. Everyone followed Trip it was a somewhat long walk but they arrived at a door. Trip knocked on the door and a woman answered it.  
“Trip?” The woman said  
“Hey Girl”  
“What brings you … your friends to my humble abode?” The woman said  
“We need your help, Darcy”  
“Okay well come in then,” Darcy said letting them into her small office.  
“Nice office,” Daisy said as she looked around. There were knickknacks and random posters all around the room.  
“Thanks designed it myself. Coffee?”  
“That would be great,” Daisy said   
“So what brings you around Trip?”  
“We need your help” Trip said  
“Help from a lonely hacker like me?” Darcy said dramatically  
“This is off the books at the moment,” Daisy said  
“Ooo secret mission what is it?” Darcy said  
“We need help finding any traces of an organization on the internet” Trip said  
“Which organization?”  
“It’s called Hydra”  
“That definitely sounds like an evil organization,” Darcy said sitting down at her desk  
“Well they were organically Nazi’s,” Simmons said   
“If this is off the books who knows?”  
“Just us in the room,” Fitz said  
“Why is this off the books?”  
“Because our superior is an idiot who thinks we can’t do anything,” Simmons said  
“Simmons” Fitz said  
“What I’m not wrong” Fitz looks at Daisy  
“What I didn’t say anything,” Daisy said  
“Sure,” Fitz said  
“Anyways so we need your expertise on this Darcy” Trip said  
“Okay, I’ll help you what are you all going to do?”  
“Daisy is going to Hack and we are going physical copies old books and such” Trip said  
“You’re a hacker?” Darcy said looking at Daisy   
“Yeah I’m not great at combing through information with filters more like getting into where I’m not supposed to be,” Daisy said  
“What’s your handle?”  
“My handle a while ago before I truly traded my hat in was Skyenet”  
“Skyenet the Skyenet?” Darcy said a little bit shocked  
“Yeah”  
“Who is Skyenet?” Trip said   
“Founding member of the rising tide an IT guy’s worst nightmare,” Darcy said  
“Isn’t the rising tide a terrorist organization?” Simmons said  
“Hey we have all done things we weren’t proud of a teenager”  
“You were a teenager?” Darcy said looking genuinely impressed.  
“I help start the rising tide 2 years before I went into the army I hacked randomly for a year before that”  
“What did your parents say about that Daisy?” Simmons said  
“Um Mel and Phil aren’t my bio parents they practically adopted me after I got out of the army,” Daisy said  
“Oh I’m sorry I said that,” Simmons said  
“It's all good, anyways so you will do it, Darcy?”  
“Yeah, do you want me to just bring stuff I find to your office?”  
“Um we were planning on meeting after work we haven’t decided where yet,” Daisy said  
“Well I’ll give you my phone number and then you can let me know if you decided something,” Darcy said writing her phone number down on a piece of paper and handing it to Daisy.  
“Thank you We’ll let you know when we come up with a plan,” Daisy said they all headed back to their office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading any feedback is welcome.


	4. A cup of Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobbi needs a cup of sugar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Implied child abuse, kidnapping mentioned, drug abuse, overdose, cults, death

A few days later  
Fitz and Simmons had gone on a date so Daisy was in the apartment by herself. She heard a knock on the door. She stood up and walked so that she was behind the door if it opened. She grabbed the gun that was sitting on the little side table. She was paranoid and Simmons just gave up trying to stop her a while ago.   
“Who’s there?” Daisy said  
“Bobbi your neighbor” Daisy set the gun down and opened the door.  
“Hi Bobbi”   
“Hi Daisy”  
“What’s up?”  
“Oh, I just needed a cup of sugar I ran out and am halfway through making something. I know you just moved in so you might not have one. I can go ask someone else”  
“No we have sugar come on in,” Daisy said Bobbi walked into her apartment.   
“Thank you”  
“Fun fact you can make a pretty good smoke bomb with sugar it's surprisingly explosive,” Daisy said walking into the kitchen.  
“Where did you learn that?”  
“I was an Explosive Ordnance Disposal Specialist in the army you learn a lot about bombs when you have to defuse them”  
“You were in the Army?”  
“I know I don’t look like a typical veteran most people don’t think small half Chinese woman”  
“No, I was in the Army too”  
“Really?” Daisy said  
“Yeah 8 years 2001-2009”  
“2006-2012 for me the 6 months at the end I was captured”  
“I’m sorry,” Bobbi said  
“I turned out fine, in the end, well there were a few bumps along the road but I got there in the end”  
“Good for you,” Bobbi said  
“So you need like exactly one cup or a cup-ish?” Daisy said  
“It calls for a cup but some extra wouldn’t be bad,” Bobbi said  
“Okay. How did you end up at the CIA?”  
“You know Mack the big guy on my team?”  
“Yeah”  
“He was an Army Engineer while I was in the Army we did some operations together he got out before me and then suggested the CIA to me after. How about you?”  
“My Mentor basically adopted Mom at this point was a former CIA agent she suggested it to me.”  
“How old were you when you joined the Army?” Bobbi asked  
“17. You?”  
“19 why did you join?”  
“Let's just say I made some bad decisions as a teenager and my entire family being dead left me with very few options.”  
“You get drunk or something?” Bobbi said playfully  
“No Cyber Terrorism actually” Daisy deadpanned  
“Wait really?” Bobbi said shocked  
“Yeah. So why did you join?”  
“Had to get out of my Dad’s house didn’t really have many options” Bobbi said looking down  
“I get it well kind of stupid foster parents”  
“What happened to your family?”  
“My Dad went nuts he killed twelve people over the course of a year and was gunned down by a SWAT team. Mom started a cult based around biological terrorism and was killed after she dropped me and my sister off at an orphanage in New York. Sister died from an overdose when she 21 I was 15. My adopted mother met me after I was stabbed in an alley since I was drunk she and her husband took me in and helped me clean up.”  
“Wow I’m sorry,” Bobbi said stunned by the amount Daisy had gone through in her life.  
“How about you?”  
“My Mom died from cancer when I was 9 Dad decided to get drunk all the time. He was an abusive asshole.”  
“I’m sorry,” Daisy said  
“It’s fine he’s doing better now,” Bobbi said  
“Just because one person gets better doesn’t fix the other person you're allowed to be mad at him even if he is better now. Whether or not you give him a second chance is up to you. It's another opportunity to get hurt but it might help.” Daisy said putting her hand on Bobbi’s shoulder.  
“That’s a good point,” Bobbi said  
“Fair warning though my Therapist says I have trust issues” Bobbi did like a weird snort-laugh thing  
“Wow such a surprise” Bobbi said  
“I know right I was like. Trust issues Me?” Daisy said very dramatically Bobbi chuckled again.  
“We should get Coffee or a Drink some time”  
“Agreed you want my Phone number?” Daisy said   
“Yeah that would be great,” Bobbi said pulling out her phone. They exchanged numbers.  
“Fair warning you might get random memes at 2 am,” Daisy said  
“Fair enough. Well see you around” Bobbi started walking out of the apartment.  
“You forgot the sugar”  
“Oh right,” Bobbi said walking back over to Daisy and taking the sugar.  
“Thank you, Daisy”  
“Your Welcome” Daisy said as Bobbi walked out of her apartment. Daisy smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, so Trauma bonding.  
> I wrote this at 2 am so sorry for any mistakes.   
> Also, I changed some of Daisy's backstory and created Bobbi's since Daisy's doesn't really fully fit the fic and Bobbi doesn't have one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading any feedback is appreciated.


End file.
